Tainted Blood
by TJSC25
Summary: She moves to Japan and soon meets him. They both become friends at first but later on fall in love with eachother. Along the way they both find out that their families are both tied together with secrets. One of those secrets involves both of them.
1. Their Story

**Chapter One****:**

Two women fell in love with these two men. One woman was Jun Kazama, the other Mai Wang. As for the men Kazuya Mishima and Ryu Ling. The two couples got married and soon were expecting newborns. Nine months later and girl and boy were born on the same day and time. One was and Angel the other a Devil, their names were Xiaoyu Ling and Jin Kazama. One family lived in Japan, the other in China. Very soon tragedies happened in both families. Both men soon disappeared, one dead the living. The two mothers' were to raise their children on their own.

**Four Years Later**:

**Jun's Pov**:

"Mama!"

"Jin what's wrong?"

"I can't find my fighting gear can you help me look for them."

"Okay Jin lets go look for them." Jun said as she looked at her son. He looked like his father more every single day.

**Mai's Pov**:

"Xiaoyu, Xiaoyu where are you?"

"I'm right here mama."

"What were you doing?"

"Practicing some moves you showed me."

"Well don't hurt yourself."

"Okay mama." Xiaoyu said as her mother stared at her, how much she resembled her father.

**Jun's Pov**:

"Mama can you tell me how father was like?"

"Okay Jin, time to learn how your father was. Your father was a brave man; he would get everything he wanted. You look a lot like him, his name was Kazuya Mishima. I met him in a tournament where he wanted revenge against his father, his hatred was strong but I stopped him because it wasn't his fault he wanted to kill his father, it was the devil gene which you have as well. Now you have to promise me you won't let it consume you or you might not be my little boy anymore instead you'll be a monster."

"I promise mommy."

"After I stopped him we got married because we were in love. Nine months later you were born and your father was proud of you. But he soon left without telling me anything. I know he loves us very much."

"When will he come back mama?"

"I don't know when Jin, but soon I guess."

**Xiaoyu's Pov**:

"Mama?"

"Yes."

"What was daddy like?"

"Well he was a brave, kind man. I met him in a tournament I entered and we both fell in love with each other. We soon got married and nine months later you were born. He loved you a lot; he would say you were his little angel. And you are you're a very sweet girl. That's why you have the angel gene. After your father died because of an accident he suffered."

"I miss him mommy."

"Me too sweetie, me too."

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you like this new story I'm making. Any way review and BYE-BYE.


	2. Getting To Know Eachother

**Chapter Two**_:_

**Fifth teen Years Later**:

**Xiaoyu Pov**:

I wonder why were moving to Japan. I don't even want to; all well I have to because of mom's job as a maid at this so called place Mishima Mansion. Yeah you heard me right the Mishima Mansion, Heihachi Mishima's place. The old dud who runs those tournaments I always enter, I always lose to his grandson Jin. Any away were almost there so bye-bye diary. Xiaoyu said in her mind as she closed her diary. Xiaoyu was nineteen, no boyfriend or anything.

"Mom is that it?"

"Sure is my little phoenix, this is where we're going to be staying." Xiaoyu's mother said as she got out her car to meet one of Heihachi's servants.

"Hello I'm Miss Ling."

"Oh you're the new maid, right this way. I'll be sure to take your things up soon. Oh by the way I'm mister Kurume. If you ever need anything I'll be sure to help." Mr. Kurume said as Xiaoyu and her mother followed him inside to see Heihachi's grandson Jin

"Ah sir Kazama, this is our new maid Mai and her daughter Xiaoyu. She'll be coming to school with you."

"You, you're that girl that messes with me."

"Hi there Jin, I hope I can make you suffer while I live here."

"This has got to be a mistake."

"No mistake Jin, I hope you can handle me being here."

"Just don't get in my way; I don't want anything to do with you."

"Why so harsh I'm only trying to be friends."

"My ass you want to be friends."

"Sir Kazama I advise you to stop the curses or your grandfather will here this and will not be pleased."

"Sorry Mr. Kurume, I will stop now."

"So you're the boy my daughter was talking about."

"What did she say about me?"

"Some things, hopefully she didn't cause you disturbance."

"Oh she didn't, it's an honor to have you and your daughter here. Hopefully you'll love it here with us."

"Well Mr. Kurume show me the rest of the house, I want to know where I'll be cleaning and where I will not. You stay here with Jin Xiao; I don't want you to get bored."

"Sure whatever mom." Xiaoyu said as her mother and Mr. Kurume left

"Umm Jin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we just say troops, I'm sorry for how I acted with you before, I was just seventeen. I've turn into a regular nineteen year old now so no worries."

"Your actually saying sorry, that's a surprise."

"Hey you remember when I would always call you Jinny-Jin?"

"How can I not, Hwoarang always laughed at that."

"Well I have a new nickname for ya."

"What is it this time, Jin-Jin no even better Kazama like Hwoarang says all the time?"

"No its Jin, just Jin."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, I hate it when some ones mad at me. Can we just become good friends?"

"Sure I guess."

"Cool so where's your room?"

"Up stairs, your room is a room next to mine. Come on lets go."

"Sure." Xiaoyu said as she went upstairs with Jin to his room.

Jin's Room:

"Wow nice room, you're lucky. In my old one I only had a bed, desk, and a laptop I bought."

"You're kidding me, no wonder you were such a brat with me. I guess you were jealous."

"No I'm just an only child, I thought of you like a brother."

"Yeah, you sure did torture me like one."

"Sorry I didn't mean to, let's just be friends."

"Sure so tell me about yourself, I want to know more about ya."

"Sure well my mom met my dad in a tournament your grandfather held. I think it was the second one. She met this friend of hers Jun Kazama. Your mom I guess, they both fell in love. My mom with my dad and your mom with your dad. I lived with my mom ever since my dad died a car accident. I kept entering each tournament your grandfather held. Until now, my mom now works for your gramps."

"So your mom knew my mine."

"Yeah that's why I always thought of you as a brother."

"But why does your mom look pale."

"To tell you the truth she's sick, actually dying. My mom has cancer; she wants me to have this job when she leaves. Which will be pretty soon, I hope that's okay."

"Your mom…"

"Please don't tell your grandfather, I promise I'll be good at cleaning!" Xiaoyu said as some drops of her tears fell on her cheeks

"I won't I promise, but you won't be working. I'll try to convince my grandfather to let you stay here for free. I don't want to see you clean, you're like a little sister to me."

"Really, thanks Jin you're the best make believe big bro I've ever had!"

"Hey don't I deserve a hug?"

"Oh sorry." Xiaoyu said as she hugged Jin tightly, taking in his scent.

"I don't like seeing you cry, it's too sad."

"My mom always said when I cry I make every one sad."

"It's true, so when did you find out about your mom illness?"

"Two months ago, it was too late by then though. The doctor said she only had two months more to go until she would leave. But I don't want her to."

"You sound like me when mine died, it was very sad to see the one you loved the most leave. Don't worry Xiao I'll be there with you. I won't let you be alone, not until I'm dead."

"Well I know one thing."

"What's that?"

"You love me more than anything, even after what I did to you."

"Hey you said we were friends now so friends always stick by with each other."

"That's true, that's why I love you Jin you always say the truth."

"Hey you want some ice cream?"

"Sure what kind you got?"

"I think it's chocolate."

"My fave lets go."

"Hold on, I need to get my sweater. It's very cold out, even in here."

"Don't you have a heater?"

"No my gramps says it's too much money even for him. He's fucking rich and he says it's too expensive."

"How conceited is your grandfather, why can't he be like mine."

"Who is your gramps anyway?"

"Wait you don't know?"

"Nope who is it?"

"It's Wang Jinrei of course."

"That's your gramps?"

"Yeah why, what's wrong?"

"My mom met him in the second tournament, your mom then entered too right?"

"Yeah why?"

"He's really old then, my mom was in her twenties back then."

"Yeah he's very old; he even saw your gramps when he was a kid."

"Wow, he probably saw my great grandfather as well."

"My grandfather says he was friends with him, he saw Heihachi and Kazuya grow up from when they were kids. He's been alive for some time now."

"I amazed he is, my great grandfather died already and he's still alive."

"Yeah that's true, hey answer me this. Have you had any girlfriend before?"

"Why do ya ask?"

"Just curious."

"No not really, I haven't found the right girl yet."

"Oh well you should keep trying, everyone has a happy ending sooner or later."

"Happy ending?"

"Yeah with your true girl, haven't you read books?"

"What like Rapunzel or sleeping beauty?"

"Yeah but not that happy like fairy tales, just like real live couple happy."

"Have you ever found one or had a boyfriend before?"

"Nope not yet though I wish I had one soon I really want a guy who will hear my feelings and stuff."

"You have me."

"No silly one that's more intimate not like one that's just a bro."

"No I mean for mean while you look for one you have me to tell your feelings."

"Oh well you should explain more easily next time."

"I'll keep that in mind, so what are you studying for in school?"

"Don't know yet but I want to work in an important office building, something to make my mom proud of me even if she isn't alive to see me."

"You know I am the heir of the Mishima Zaibatsu, maybe when I enter and if we're still in contact I can hire you as a secretary."

"You'd actually do that for me?"

"Yeah anything for my little make believe sis."

"Thanks Jin you really are a good person."

"I know but you should have thought about that before you made fun of me in these past tournaments."

"I said sorry already didn't I?"

"That is true you did apologize to me. So any thought of doing something else than eating ice-cream?"

"Do you have something in plan?"

"Park or the mall if you like?"

"Naw I want to hang out here with you, so I can know more about ya."

"Seriously?"

"Yup you're more interesting than a park or mall."

"Okay then so what more do you to know about?"

"Have any relatives?"

"I don't know of any so no I don't."

"Have any friends?"

"Yeah even a rival."

"What's their name?"

"Steve, Miharu, Julia, Christie, Eddy, and Hwoarang. Hwoarang's my rival you remember though right?"

"Yeah I remember them all from the tournament, how did you all become friends?"

"Julia and Hwoarang, they introduced them to me."

"Why not me?"

"They all come to our school."

"Oh so I'm new to the group but not in the tournament just in school?"

"Yup but don't worry they'll recognize so don't worry."

"Do you like any girl right now?"

"No not yet though hopefully this semester yes."

"Good thing I came during the new semester."

"That's for sure, if not you would probably jealous if I would find any girl right now."

"No I wouldn't."

"Then why are you asking questions?"

"Cause I'm curious that's why."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"Oh shut up, I'm not dead yet so hah."

"I can see that, anything else you want to know?"

"Do you have a best friend?"

"No but I think I will pretty soon."

"Why do you think that?"

"New semester of course, I might win a best friend this semester."

"Oh well I think I'm might get one too."

"I thought you had one already?"

"No in china I didn't either, I didn't really like the kids over there. They always made fun of me cause I was small."

"Your not now."

"That's cause I grew you idiot, they just kept mentioning it even now that I'm nineteen."

"You're nineteen?'

"Yeah my birthdays on September first, why?"

"Mines on September first too."

"What really no one else in Hong Kong had the same birthday as me."

"That's really weird; I thought I was the only one with my age that turned nineteen on that day."

"I guess you were wrong, so we were born on the same day."

"Yeah that's freaky plus I met you in the tournament and now were friends. We didn't know that until now, oh and our fathers are gone and we were raised by our mothers. Plus they met in the tournament also and were friends."

"Jin I think were meant to be best friends just like our parents. They were friends that had kids who met in the tournament, are now living here under the same roof, and going to school together. That is a big coincidence don't you think?"

"Major, I wonder why though."

"Me too, is this just too strange for me."

"Anyway my grandfather has everything you need for school and here at home are in your room. So that means you have new clothes to wear, school utensils, and your uniform."

"Uniform oh god why."

"Don't worry every Friday you can wear anything you want."

"Really that's cool, so do you like school?"

"Not that much but I have to, I am the heir of the Mishima fortune so I have to go in after my grandfather retires."

"But you don't want to."

"No but sometimes I think I should, it will help me so I don't have to look for a job."

"That's true, good thing you'll be able to give me one when I get out of high school."

"Yup, wait don't you plan go to college?"

"Don't have enough college fund money."

"I can help with that so don't worry."

"No Jin it looks like I'm using you just to get me stuff I don't really like that."

"Yeah but you're my sis so I have to take good care of ya, and if someone says something about I'll kick their ass."

"Do ya have to be so violent?"

"Yes that's the only way to take care of those bitches."

"Again with the cursing, just joking I curse a lot myself."

"You do?"

"Yup a lot, my mom can't stand it so she just leaves me alone until I stop. Especially when I'm pissed off with someone."

"You sound like me."

"We have a lot in common that's for sure."

"Yup, well I got to go to my room and get my stuff ready for tomorrow. You should too if you want to be ready for each class, especially if you're in each of my classes."

"What?!"

"Yup you have advance classes with me."

"Oh great again with the advance classes, good thing I'm good at every subject like you probably are. But I don't really like math, it's my least favorite subject of them all."

"Well see ya; I might see you at dinner if I'm hungry." Jin said as he went upstairs to his room.


End file.
